Alex Spiritton
Alex Spirriton was a ordinary boy from England who became a companion of both the tenth and eleventh Doctors. Like River Song, Alex and the Doctor meet in the wrong order: the first time the Doctor met Alex, the boy and recently worked with the eleventh Doctor to stop the macra, which is when the Doctor last has an adventure with Alex. The only point when their lives had followed the same linear direction was when Alex had been travelling with the Doctor in the TARDIS. Biography Early Life Born in 1996 and raised in London, Alex had an fairly ordinary childhood. When he was ten years old, he nearly drowned when forced underwater by a gang of bullies, giving him a phobia of deep water. Later, when he was twelve, he was nearly hit by a car but was saved by the Eleventh Doctor, something Alex would remain unaware of for many years. Second Skin When he was sixteen, he accidentally fell through a crack in time and ended up on an alien space station in the twenty-third century. This led to his first proper encounter with the Doctor, who at the time was in his tenth incarnation. After dealing with the parasitic creature on the space station, the Doctor attempts to take Alex back to earth, but accidentally takes the two of them to the planet Elanden. The Dragon King On Elanden, the two found that dragons were existing alongside people. While determined to get home, alex and the Doctor ended up in a battle between a neighboring planet, but successfully managed to prevent all out war. Departing, the Doctor finally managed to take Alex back to earth, the two departing as friends. Empire of The Wolf Two months later, while in London, Alex encounters the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams who are dealing with werewolves. At first skeptical that this was the same Doctor, Alex was convinced once he recounted their adventures. After stopping the werewolves from taking over, the Doctor gives Alex a lift home on the TARDIS, and the two again leave. Alien Arena On his seventeenth birthday, while taking a break from everyone, Alex again falls through a crack in time to an alien prison ship. While trying to escape, he again encounters the Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones, though the Doctor does not recall Alex's first adventures with him due to it taking place later in his timeline, though alex notices that the Doctor still recognizes him. Working with the two time travelers, they successfully escape the alien arena. The Doctor offers Alex a chance to travel with him, but Alex declines an returns home. The Crystal Snare Two weeks later, while on a school trip to the Great Exhibition, Alex once again encounters the Doctor and Martha, much to his annoyance as he wants a break from crazy adventures. After another adventure, where Alex helps stop an alien threat on humanity, Alex accepts another offer from the Doctor to travel with him, as Alex figures it is fate and because eh wants to know when the Doctor meets him for the first time. Dark Planet The Haunted Wagon Train The Coolest War The Spaceship Graveyard Lost Luggage The Corinthian Project The Time Crocodile War of The Robots Judoon Monsoon Claws of The Macra Five months after his adventure with the Eleventh Doctor, Alex is on a trip when he again encounters the Doctor and Amy. Alex briefly asks about Rory, but the Doctor pretends that Amy doesn't know Rory and tells Alex in private than something happened, though he didn't elaborate. After stopping the macra, Alex and the doctor again part ways, but not before the Doctor gives Alex a sonic screwdriver, a few bits of information bout his future, and a thank you for his friendship. The Horror of Howling Hill A year later, now eighteen, Alex is visiting his grandmother in the country side when he encounters the Tenth Doctor and Martha. However, it quickly becomes apparent that this is their first encounter with Alex, so he keeps his knowledge of them a secret. Working with a scientist, they successfully send a spaceship and a robot back to its home planet at the cost of the sonic screwdriver the Eleventh Doctor had given Alex. The Doctor offers both the scientist and Alex, at which point Alex reveals his previous encounters with Martha and the Doctor and declines the offer, wanting a normal life after two years of adventure. The TARDIS crew then leaves, but not before the Doctor gives Alex a new sonic screwdriver and informs him that he is exited for their future adventures. Later Life According to the Eleventh Doctor, Alex becomes a successful novelist and TV Writer. After an unknown heroic act, he also achieves knighthood. According to the Eleventh Doctor following their adventure with the macra, Alex and the Doctor sometimes play chess and go fishing together after Alex has retired from work, where the two talk about life and past adventures. Undated Adventures * At some point, he was taken to the Black Archive and had his memory wiped. * At some point during his travels with the Doctor, he ended up marrying an Egyptian queen. Trivia * Alex is one of the few characters that the Doctor stays in touch with and regularly visits. Category:Companions